higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rika Furude
Rika Furude wird in der ersten Staffel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni als Nebencharakter dargestellt doch entpuppt sich als die Hauptperson der Serie. und ist eine der jüngsten in der Serie. Sie besucht die Hinamizawa Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht zusammen in der Klasse mit ihren Freunden Satoko Houjou, Keiichi Maebara, Mion und Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuugu (damals Satoshi) und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, dieser täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Sie und Satoko, die seit Anfang der Serie ihre beste Freundin ist, sind einer der jüngsten in der Serie. Rika Furude ist die Tochter des Shinto-Priester in Hinamizawa. Trotz ihrer jungen Jahre ist sie die Nachkommin von einer der drei großen Herrscherfamilien, Furude. Aus ihrer Familie stammen traditionell die Priester für den Schrein der lokalen Gottheit. Rika genießt eine Ausbildung als Priesterin Oyashiro-sama. Manchmal bezeichnen sogar Charaktere sie als "Oyashiro-Samas Reinkarnation. Jährlich am Watanagashi Festival übernimmt sie demnach die Rolle der Schreinpriesterin. Die Tatsache, dass sie als offizielle Nachfolgerin der Schreinwächter angesehen wird, ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass ihre Eltern bereits verstorben sind und ihr als Letzte ihrer Blutlinie diese Pflichten damit automatisch zufallen. Zudem ist Rika die Königin und der Ursprung des Hinamizawa-Syndroms, weshalb sie selbst nie ausrastet. Sie ist die einzige Person, die in der Lage ist, Hanyuu Furude zusehen, diese seit Rikas Geburt an ihrer Seite ist. Desshalb sieht sie, sie schon als ihr eigenes Kind an. Wenn Rika etwas isst oder trinkt, isst oder trinkt Hanyuu dieses auch, da ihre Sinne verbunden sind. Manchmal als Strafe isst oder trinkt Rika etwas dass Hanyuu nicht mag. Nachdem Rikas Eltern, am und etwas nach dem Watanagashi Festival starben, lebte sie mit ihrer besten Freundin, Satoko, in einem nicht sehr "großem" Haus. Da beide ihrer Eltern am Festival starben. Es wurde behauptet das Rikas Vater an einer mysteriösen Krankheit verstorben ist und ihre Mutter begann daraufhin selbstmord indem sie sich in einem Sumpf warf. Etwas später nach dem Watanagashi Festival, am 31. Juni, starb Rika. Hanyuu war so verletzt, dass sie ihre Kräfte benutzte, um Rika in einer "neuen Welt" hinzu teleportieren. Doch sie schaffte es nie, gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen, deshalb starb sie jedesmal am 31. Juni. Nachdem Rika immer wiedergeboren wurde, war sie vom Sterben sehr frustriert. Sie wurde jedesmal durch hilfe Hanyuus, in einem anderen Hinamizawa geboren (dies erklärt auch warum alle das selbe erleben und sich nicht erinnern können). Rika ist eine der Hauptgründe den 31. Juni 1983 zu wiederholen / "überleben", um die früheren Ereignisse der letzten Juni 1983 zuändern, damit ihre Freunde weiterhin glücklich leben können. Sie selbst schätzt, dass sie schon 100 Jahre gelebt hatte. Schon bald gab Rika die Hoffung zu überleben auf, bis dann Keiichi sich an einigen Dingen, der vorherigen Welten, erinnern konnte. Zum Beispiel als er Mion und Rena umbrachte. Mit der Hilfe von ihm, Hanyuu (die nach 100 von Jahren wiedergeboren wurde) und anderen Freunden konnte sie in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Nako Koro ni Kai" überleben, indem sie alle an sich glaubten und zusammen arbeiteten. Charakter thumb|left|280pxRika scheint für ihr Alter ein sehr kluges Kind zu sein. Sie ist in der Lage ihren Tod im Juni 1983, sowohl auch den Tod andere vorherzusagen. Da Rika eine der Kindlichsten in dem Club von Sonozaki Mion ist, versetzt sie Rena mit ihren niedlichen Ausdrücken in Verzückung. Zu diesen "Ausdrücke", die sie verwendet gehört, "Nipaa", "Mii", "Nano desu" (das ist so) oder "patchi patchi" - "clap, clap, clap" während sie applaudiert. Zudem drückt sie sich anderster als andere aus, zum Beispiel zu "Die Katze" sagt sie "Die Katze nya nya". Dies ist Rikas niedliche Seite, die Rena liebt. Doch sobald es um ernste Themen geht verschwindet Rika's Niedlichkeit. Sie wechselt von "boku" auf "watashi". In diesen "watashi Modus" wendet sich ihre Stimme, die sich zunächst wie ein Kind anhört, auf eine dann plötzlich sinkenden Stimme einer erwachsenen Frau. Dies ist dann wahrscheinlich ihre wahre Persöhnlichkeit, die sie vor ihren Freunden, um sie nicht abzuschrecken, geheim hält. Rikas zweiter Charakter song (SAGA: Rinne Nr. Hate Ni~) wird fast ausschließlich mit ihrer wahren Persönlichkeit gesungen. Sehr bemerkenswert ist das "Frederica Bernkastel", aus Umineko na Naku Koro ni, fast wie Rika aussieht und fast genau so wie sie klingt. In Himatsubushi-hen sieht man das erste mal ihre wahre Persönlichkeit, als sie Mamoru Akasaka den Tod ihrer Frau und von sich selbst vorhersagte. Sie warnte ihn und sagte er solle zurück zu ihr, in seiner Heimatsstadt gehen, denn ansonsten würde etwas sehr schreckliches passieren. Nachdem sie das sagte wurde sie ohnmächtig. Es scheint so als hätte sie schon über Hunderte von Jahren wieder geboren werden müssen. Desshalb ist dadurch ihre wahre Persönlichkeit in vielen Fällen schlauer als andere und zeigt sich einige male gelangweilt jedoch auch sehr abgenutzt, da sie schon alles miterlebt hatte, zum Beispiel bei Mions Club Spiele, dort verlor sie nach der Zeit das Interesse, da sie schon wusste wie es ausgehen würde. Rika ist allerdings auch sehr Zielstrebig, obwohl sie sich dem Schicksal ergeben wollte. Rikas wahre Persönlichkeit ist manchmal sehr unhöflich zu den Menschen. Als Rika in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei erfuhr, dass ihre Mutter das Fragment in sich trägt, war sie sogar bereit ihre Mutter umzubringen. Jedoch weil sie das Thema "Eltern" schon abgeschossen hatte, da sie jedesmal, in jeder neuen Welt, starben und sie ihre Tochter, Rika, nicht glaubten zu sterben. Irgentwann nach ungefähr 20 Welten gab Rika die Hoffnung auf und fand sich damit ab, dass ihre Eltern nicht leben "können". Jedoch als sie bereit war ihre Mutter umzubringen, könnte man meinen, das die "Niedliche Seite" Rikas dagegen sprach. Aussehen Rika ist ungefähr 11- 12 Jahre alt und mit einer der right|thumb|Rikas Schuluniformkleinsten der Hauptfiguren.Sie hat lange Blaue Haare in einem hime Schnitt (Der Hime-Schnitt ist eine elegante Frisur für glatte Haare) passend zum Image als "Miko". Sie hat große lila farbende Augen. An Schultagen, trägt Rika ein weißes Kurzarm Shirt mit einer rosa Schleife, einen dunkelblauen Rock, Hosenträgern, weiße Socken und braun,-rote Schuhe. An freien Tagen, trägt sie meistens ein grünes Sommerkleid, mit einer weißen Schleife und weiße Sandalen. Während der Watanagashi Festival, trägt sie eine traditionelle Miko Uniform, komplett mit einer kunstvollen Hacke mit Quasten gekrönt. Familie Rikas Eltern (die Namen sind unbekannt) sind beide gestorben. Ihr Vater war ein Shinto-Priester und ihre Mutter die Reinkarnation Oyashiro-samas, die achte Generation. Als sie dann starb wurde es Rika, die neunte Generation. Ihr Vater starb am Watanagashi Festival und ihre Mutter kurze Zeit darauf. Nach Angaben brachte sich ihre Mutter selbst um, indem sie sich in einem Sumpf warf und ihr Vater starb an einer mysteriösen Krankheit. Das Verhältniss zwischen ihnen, das in manchen Szenen gezeigt wurde, war recht gut. Allerdings in "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei" als Rikas Eltern noch am Leben waren, war Rika bereit dafür ihre eigene Mutter umzubringen, da sie das Fragment in sich trug (Dieses Rika verhilft in ihrer normalen Welt zu gelangen). Jedoch war sie nur dazu bereit weil sie das Thema "Eltern" schon abgeschlossen hatte, da sie jedesmal, in jeder neuen Welt, starben und sie ihre Tochter, Rika, nicht glaubten zu sterben. Irgentwann nach ungefähr 20-30 Welten gab Rika die Hoffnung auf und fand sich damit ab, dass ihre Eltern nicht leben "können". Nachdem sie starben lebte sie dann mit ihrer besten Freundin, Satoko, in einem nicht sehr großem Haus.﻿ Beziehungen Satoko Houjou: thumb|255px|Rika und Satoko.Seit Anfang der Serie ist Rika Furude am besten mit Satoko Houjou befreundet. Sie gehen nicht nur in der selben Klasse sondern wohnen auch zusammen, da beide ihre Eltern, am Watanagashi Festival, verloren. Satoko ist die einzige, die sagen kann, wann Rika verärgert ist oder bedrückt ist, sowie die einzige, die sich nicht von ihren süßen Ausrücke, die sie oft benutzt, täuschen lässt. Wie alle ihre Freunde, versucht Rika Satoko zu schützen, weil sie die Schmerz, die sie durchgemacht hatte, kennt. Zudem ist Rika die einzige, neben Dr. Irie und Takano Miyo, die weiß, dass Satoko regelmäßige Aufnahmen benätigt, so dass sie nicht auf dem Hinamizawa Syndrom zurückfällt. Alle anderen (einschließlich Satoko) denken, dass sie unter experimentellen Medikamenten steht. Trotz ihrer engen Bindung in Staffel 1 und 2, ändert es sich in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. Denn in diesem "Traum", den Hanyuu beschwörte, konnten Rika und Satoko sich nicht leiden. Rika verprügelte sie sogar mit einem Stuhl. Jedoch könnte es wie in diesem Traum werden, wenn Satoko und Rika ihre Eltern noch hätten und nicht zusammen wohnten. Keiichi Maebara: Keiichi Maebara und Rika sind sehr gut miteinander befreundet. Sie scheint nicht in ihn verliebt zusein, obwohl es ihr nicht gefallen hatte als Rena ihre Gefühle gegenüber Keiichi gestand. Rika hat eine menge Respekt vor ihm, allerdings ärgert ihn immer, während der Club Aktivitäten. Rika hält ihn für die einzigste Hoffnung ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen, und ist oft über seine Handlungen überrascht. Keiichi war der erste der sich an den vorherigen Welten erinnert hatte zum Beispiel als er Rena und Mion umbrachte. Dies mag einer der Gründe sein, dass Rika versucht Keiichi zu schützen. Rena Ryuugu: Rena Ryuugu ist seit beginn der Serie sehr gut mit Rika befreundet. Da Rika eine der Kindlichsten in dem Club von Sonozaki Mion ist, versetzt sie Rena mit ihren niedlichen Ausdrücken in Verzückung. Oft findet Rena sie niedlich wenn sie Straf Spiel Outfits trägt und will sie "mit nach Hause nehmen." Rika mag Renas freundliche und unschuldige Persönlichkeit und versucht, sie vor einem Rückfall des Hinamizawa Syndroms zu schützen. Zudem sind Rena und Rika einer der wenigsten, die sich streiten. Trivia *Von allen Charakteren, ist Rika am meisten gestorben. *Rika ist die einzige (von all ihren Freunden) die noch nie Überlebte. Jedoch schaffte sie es am Ende der 2. Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai", mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde, gegen das Schicksal zu kämpfen. *Rika hat zwei Persöhnlichkeiten. *Sie kann das Schicksal andere sowohl auch ihrs vorhersehen. *Rika Furude ähnelt Frederica Bernkastel aus Umineko no Naku Koro ni. *Sie ist eine der wichtigsten Hauptcharaktere. Live Action Aika spielt in der Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Live-Action-Film-Serie Rika Furude. thumb|Aika als Rika. ﻿ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter